Take Me
by iluvitx3
Summary: One-Shot.Jude left for London but she came back to do a benefit concert and she and Tommy have to work on her song.They are working late one night in the studio but they just can't seem to get the words and music to flow. I do not own Instant Star or Audi


Tame Me

Background: Jude left for London but she came back to do a benefit concert and she and Tommy have to work on her song. They are working late one night in the studio but they just can't seem to get the words and music to flow. Tempers rise, and so do many other things…. R&R please!

"Quincy, this is just not working!" Jude screamed from inside the booth. It was 1 AM and they had been working since 8 in the morning. She was _beyond _irritated that the song was not coming out the way she wanted it to.

"Harrison please just try it once more. I'm doing my best under the circumstances," he said flatly. He too was tired of being the studio but Darius had demanded that the song be on his desk be 8 the next morning. If they couldn't get it right by then, who knew what would happen.

"Well obviously your best isn't good enough at the moment," she commented starkly.

"Dammit Jude just do the song one more time and stop questioning me!" The look at shock registered on her face as tears sprang to her face. "Jude-" She ran out of the studio, cutting off any further words.

It took about five seconds before he finally realized that he should chase after her. He found her in the kitchen searching for food as she roughly wiped away her tears.

As he walked up behind her a wave of tenderness hit him. He had never yelled at her that way and silently vowed to never do it again.

"Jude, I'm sorry," he whispered as he spun her around to comfort her. He whispered soothingly into her hair, telling her over and over again how sorry he was.

As she snuggled closer to him, he could feel the beginning of an arousal. _This is not a time to feel attracted to her_, he thought as he stroked her hair. However, he was powerless to do anything about it as his brain had started noticing the feel of her breasts pressed against him and how with each intake of breath they seemed to press deeper into his chest.

As if on their own accord, his hands traveled down from her hair and ran down her back before beginning a slowly climbing up her to rest along the outsides of her breasts. He knew she realized what was happening because she shifted so he was able to capture one breast in the palm of his hand. He kneaded it softly before applying more pressure.

"Tell me to stop," he begged.

Her reply was to wrap her arms around his neck and take his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. "Don't stop," she whispered back, pressing her breasts more intently into his hands.

His replying groan was more encouragement than she needed to press closer to him. By then he had taken both breasts in his hands and was applying enough pressure to have her gasping for more.

Trying to get as close to him as possible, she began grounding herself into his erection. He hoisted her up and placed her on the counter, granting him greater access to her body. Pulling away briefly he removed her shirt, revealing her red lacy bra, and continued feasting on her neck. He licked his way down her collarbone, and began sucking right above her bra.

Jude moaned, trying to reposition his head so he could move his mouth where she wanted him. He shifted his mouth, however, carefully avoiding the spot where he knew she wanted him most.

"I can smell your scent," he said smiling. Without even looking at her he knew she was blushing.

He reached behind her to undo her bra clasp. Then, finally, his lips were on her and she could not get enough. He sucked first one nipple into his mouth while he rubbed the other between his fingers. She put her fingers on his head, trying to keep him in place, as he sucked on her areola.

He moved to the other breast, he firmly believed in dishing out equal treatment, and listened as her moans became louder. He had no doubt that if he put his hands down her pants now she would be dripping with her arousal. He could feel himself straining against his pants at the thought.

"I want you to come for me Jude. I want you to scream my name while I plunge my fingers and then my cock deep inside of you. I want to feel your juices squirting around me, showing me just how much you love the feel of me inside you."

And just like that she came. He continued playing with her breasts until her orgasm subsided. _Who knew that talking dirty to her would have that effect on her? _He loved it.

He took her off the counter and carried her back into the studio. Apparently she had neither regained the ability to walk nor to speak.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now because once I remove your clothes that's it. Okay?" She could only nod. He chuckled softly before placing her on the couch and began removing the rest of her clothes.

"You're overdressed," she said huskily.

"I'll take care of that soon," he said before kissing her again. He kissed her slowly while he fondled her breasts and continued with the assault of his mouth further south. He stopped to tongue her belly button, and she moaned in delight. She knew where he was heading and the anticipation was overwhelming.

Knowing she was flexible, he put one of her legs over the back of the couch, completely opening her up to his perusal. He took a few minutes simply looking his fill, trying to tattoo the image into his mind. The sight of her, completely open and trusting, would stay with him forever. With that in mind, he leaned over and licked her clitoris.

She jerked off the couch; she had not expected him to do that. He placed a firm grip on her waist, holding her in place, before licking her once again. She bit down on her lip, trying not to scream at the onslaught of his tongue. Then he placed a finger inside her and began pumping in and out of her in a tantalizingly slow rhythm that soon had her screaming his name again.

He inserted another finger, enjoying the feeling of her walls convulsing around them. He picked up the speed of his fingers, prolonging her orgasm, while he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever.

He smiled at the look on her face as her orgasm subsided. She was completely sated and had a euphoric look in her gaze that told him she had never experienced such pleasures before. He moved back up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, while she recovered.

He stood up and removed his clothes, enjoying her look of amazement as his cock sprang free from his boxers. He knew she was probably worried about his size, but had no doubt that he would fit snugly in her heat.

Lying down beside her, he began rubbing her hair, allowing her time to recover. She snuggled into his chest, and began running her hands up and down it. Feeling braver, she let her hand drift further, exploring the length of his shaft. His quick intake of breath told her that he enjoyed it.

She began rubbing her hand up and down his length, before his hands stopped her. "If you continue with that this is gonna end all too soon and I do not plan on that happening."

He ran his finger down her body and placed it inside her. Reaching back for his jeans, he removed two condoms from his wallet. He ripped one open and sheathed himself, then went back to playing with her. She was wet, but not wet enough to take all of him. Remembering how his words from earlier had turned her on, he began whispering to her again.

"I love watching you come. You get this look on your face as if you're completely satisfied. Feeling you come around my fingers was amazing, but now I want you to come with me inside you. I want to impale my cock so deep inside you that you won't be able to tell where you end and I begin. And when we're done with that I want to take you from behind."

Her replying moan, along with the juices dripping on his finger while he talked, told him she was getting extremely turned on by his words. With that in mind, he continued.

"Have you ever been fucked from behind, Jude?" She shook her head but from the darkening of her eyes he could tell that the idea appealed to her. "Well tonight you will be. I want to have your sweet little ass up in the air while I plunge into you over and over. You'll like that won't you?" This time, a nod and a whimper were her only reply.

"Good. So will I Jude." He fingered her a little more, enjoying how slick she had gotten. "This couch is too small for me to take you the way I want so we'll improvise a little okay?"

"'Kay," she whispered. He knew she was more turned on than she had ever been, and probably would ever be unless he was the man giving her pleasure.

Tommy got up from the couch and went to kneel at her feet. Then, placing her legs on his shoulders, he slid into her slowly. They both moaned at the contact. In this position, she could feel him sliding against her clit, while he entered her.

"Harder," she whispered. She wanted to feel more but he was being so gentle with her.

"No Jude, this is all you can take right now. I don't want to be too rough." As much as it hurt he would go slowly with her until she adjusted to his size. He was not counting on her squeezing him with his inner muscles.

"Jude what are you doing?" he sounded panicked at her boldness.

"I said harder Quincy. Now," she barked. Never one to deny Jude anything, he removed himself from her, until only the tip remained, and plunged forcefully into her. Her scream, although it registered, did not stop him from thrusting into her without abandon. Soon she was thrashing from side to side, gripping the sides of the couch, and screaming out her release. He came right alongside her, screaming out her name for what felt like hours.

He collapsed on top of her, his head between her breasts, until he finally regained his breath. He realized that her feet were probably uncomfortable from its position in the air and removed them from his shoulders. Coming to lie down beside her, he kissed her forehead and then her lips. Before long his tongue was engaging in a dance with hers that would have gone one for some time if he did not have to dispose of the condom.

"I'll be right back Harrison." Her mumbled reply told him that she had yet to recover from her orgasm and was probably not ready for another round. Funny enough, Tommy Jr. was revved up and ready to go…

A couple minutes later he walked back in to find her in the same position her had left her in. "I figured you'd be hungry," he said offering a sandwich.

Never taking her eyes off him, she bit into it. She watched his eyes darken as he took in the way she chewed.

Looking down, she noticed that he was completely hard and seemingly growing at the sight of her eating. She licked her lips, wondering if he would let her eat _him._ As if reading her thoughts, he removed the sandwich from her hands and dropped it on the floor. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Get on your knees." That was it. No tender words, no endearments; just his one command. For some odd reason, she found herself doing just as he stated and getting on her knees in front of him. The power he had over her was unbelievable.

She took him into her hands, enjoying the feel of him, before running her tongue over the tip of him and tasting his pre-come. She could feel him throbbing as she held him, and decided to take him deeper. Opening her mouth, she sucked him inside as far as he could go, until she felt him against her throat. She moaned, feeling herself getting wetter as she deep throated him. He took her head in his hands and began fucking her mouth, drawing even more moans from her. She grabbed on to his balls, and sucked him even harder, enjoying the guttural sounds coming from him.

"Jude, if you don't stop I'm going to come," he said trying to pull her away.

She gave his tip one more swirl before allowing him to come all over her breasts. She looked up, meeting his gaze, and wiped some of his juices unto her fingers before sucking it into her mouth. The sight was breathtaking.

Taking the other condom, he quickly sheathed himself again before lifting her off the floor and bending her over the soundboard. Pressing a finger to confirm how wet she was, he quickly thrusts into her from behind. Her scream told him she enjoyed the penetration. Realizing that it wasn't quite enough, however, he picked her legs up off the floor and held her thighs up around his waist. This offered a deeper penetration and soon he was hitting her G-spot.

As he plunged into her deeper and deeper, her screams became more high pitched. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy milking his cock, and knew it was something he'd never tire of. Removing himself completely from her, he growled, "Come for me Jude," before plunging back deep into her. The both climaxed at the same time, with their screams bouncing off the walls. He sat back in his chair, while still buried inside her, until her breathing returned to normal.

"I need to get rid of the condom."

"Give me a few more minutes," she said leaning back onto his chest. She wiggled a little, enjoying the feel of him still buried inside her.

"Jude," he whispered on a sigh as he felt himself growing again, "I don't have any more condoms. I don't want to risk it."

"I'm on the pill Tom and I'm clean." He sighed again as though he was already having regrets. Fearing that he would tell her it was a mistake, she slid off his lap and began redressing. _It was good while it lasted._

He went to dispose of the condom and came back in the room to find her naked from the waist up. "Now who's overdressed," he said smirking as he took in his nude body.

Jude huffed before attempting to walk out of Studio A to go find her bra and shirt. Before she could get too far however, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her back to him. He began unbuttoning her pants once again, not completely done with their love making.

"Tommy-" She tried to remove his hands from her jeans but was cut off by his lips on hers. She soon found herself as naked as he was, with his fingers sliding in between her folds.

"You're still wet for me Jude," he said as he increased the pressure of his fingers. She ground herself against them, trying to get him as deep inside her as possible, and cried out when he moved his mouth to her breast and bit down on her nipple. He quickly licked it to assuage the pain his teeth had caused. She reached down to stroke his growing erection, enjoying the feel of him throbbing beneath her fingers. She was about to get on her knees again and take him into her mouth but he had other plans. Lifting her up, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her.

"You're so tight Jude. I want to be inside all night. I want to fuck you until you can't see straight and then I'm going to fuck you some more." The warmth of him pulsed inside her and, as he spoke, he plunged into her deeper and stronger, stroking her pleasure spot and eliciting small screams from her. He whispered crude words to her, telling her in no uncertain terms the many positions he would take her in and how she would be screaming his name. Her release, seemingly taking her by surprise, came in such a rush that she found herself sinking her teeth into his shoulder. His own release came shortly after with him pounding into her as he came.

Tommy sunk to the floor, trying to control his breathing. "We need to finish that song so we can get out of here," he said running his hands up and down her back.

After a few minutes, she got up and walked into the booth, preparing to sing.

Tommy stared after her in shock. "You're going to sing naked?" He all but screamed his question.

"Yes and I think it will come out a lot better this time," she said smiling. Surprisingly enough, as they laid down the vocals, they found that it did sound better and they were able to finish the song. It probably had something to do with the fact that he spent the entire time picturing himself inside her as she sang but, whatever the reason, they finished.

By 3:30 AM the song was ready and on Darius' desk. They both dressed and got in his Audi A8. Her car had been in the shop for the past week so he had been bringing her home. Tonight it seemed that she would be going to his place, however, as he sped off in the opposite direction or her house.

They got to his house in record time and soon she was being pressed up against his door while his lips devoured hers. He ripped her shirt off her, baring her breasts for his mouth, tongue, and anything else he wanted to put there. She had refrained from putting back on her bra so she was completely at her disposal when he took off her jeans and ripped her underwear off as well. "I'll buy you more."

Tommy latched on to her nipple and sucked it hard, enjoying the gasp of pleasure from Jude. Running his hands down her body, he found her clit swollen and just begging to be sucked. He pulled away from her breast, and began his descent down her body. He put one leg on his shoulder, while he gave her clit one long, slow lick. He grabbed onto her ass, sucking her clit into his mouth while her breathing became labored.

Moving his hand from her ass, he placed it into her dripping wet pussy. She arched into his hand, loving what he was doing to her. She began moving her hips back and forth and within moments she was brought to another release.

Tommy lifted her and brought her to his bedroom where he placed her on his King sized bed. He slowly slid into her pussy, enjoying the feeling of her muscles clenching around him. Reaching between them, he started playing with her clit while he slid his cock in and out of her heat. Ramming into her relentlessly, he spilled his seed into her with a force that shocked him. Within moments she joined in with her own release, this one more intense than all the others.

Jude lay in Tommy's arms, enjoying the feel of him pulsing within her. She could barely think with all the aftershocks coursing through her body. She had never felt so sated, so rejuvenated, and knew she would be extremely sore in the morning at the rate they were going. She also knew she didn't want it to stop.

As she recovered, she rolled on top of him and sat up. This position took him even deeper into her body. She felt him grow within her once again, and knew they were about to go another round.

"Aren't you tired yet Harrison?" he asked as he reached between them to flick her clit.

"No I still want more," she said as she began to move on top of him.

"Wait," he said before gently turning her around and resettling her on his cock, this time with her back turned to him. "I want to watch your ass move up and down as you take me into your pussy," he growled before lifting her and placing her firmly against his cock once again.

She began riding him as hard and fast as she could, before screaming out her release. He rammed into her once more before spilling his seed into her. She placed her face on the sheet, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes he turned her around and snuggled her into his chest.

She looked up into his face and began kissing him. When he felt himself begin to stir once again, he pulled away and told her to get some sleep.

"I love the way you take me," she whispered.

They both fell asleep with a contented smile on their faces, knowing that they would wake up the next day and start the process over again. Something would make one of them mad, and the night would end with him giving her multiple orgasms and taking her in every position imaginable. It was what kept their relationship going really; the constant anger, the ever satisfying sex, and the morning after when she would wake up with his face between her legs and his fingers deep in her pussy. She loved the different ways he would take her and knew each day would be even more fulfilling than the last. In the six months since she'd been back for the Benefit Concert he had kept pleasuring her, giving her a reason to stay, and promised to keep doing it until she begged him to stop.


End file.
